User talk:Peteparker
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Berrybrick (Talk) 21:17, April 16, 2013 |} Greetings Hey Peter! Thanks for your edits to the Space Port pages. :P They're some of the best edits we've had in a while, though that's also because everyone's busy with the upcoming move off of wikia. Anyway, thanks for the edits, and keep up the good work. :) :Thanks! Always nice to receive a friendly and custom welcome. Not many sites do that. I appreciate the info regarding the upcoming move. I wish you all the best of luck with that endeavor. :My brother and I were pouring through our joint collection of Minifigs, collected since 1978, and we were looking for images of how the figures originally looked so that we could restore them to their former glory. Your site was immensely helpful! :Thanks for all your hard work here. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Glad the wiki was able to help. :) And it is a bit hard to do a custom greeting for all new users (we have quite a few), but we try and congratulate them when they do something that catches our attention. Thanks for the good luck wishes too! Wikia star What's that? ~ CJC 22:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :It's an upcoming program Wikia is coming out with where they highlight the MVP's of the editors in different communities. I believe I was the co-initiator of the program with Jamie Hari, the originator of the Marvel Database. It's been a really amazing program so far, giving us access to the professionals who create all of the things we're chronicling, and rewarding us for years of hard work. Hope that answers the question! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re LEGO Brickumentary Hello Peteparker! I had recently got a request that you had seen the screening for the new LEGO documentary at the San Diego Comic Con. In case you have not noticed, I have recently become an administer, only a few weeks ago. From what I found out, there is no rule stating that you cannot make a review on the film. However, spoilers are often used on the wikia for movie references, which I suggest you do as well. Sometime in 2014, I had seen someone post about the screenings for The LEGO Movie, so I am positive you may post about the Brickumentary. However, I still suggest you talk to User:ToaMatau2004 first, since he is basically the boss of the Wikia. Thanks. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 18:38, July 28, 2015 (UTC)